L'Empire du Mal
by liuanne
Summary: Kuroo n'est qu'un honnête citoyen souhaitant un abonnement au vidéoclub, mais se retrouve entraîné dans un trafic de films par le gérant du magasin, Daishou Suguru.


HELLO it is mE *voix de ce youtubeur asmr de 12 piges qui en fait des tonnes*

En retard pour pas changer, voici ma participation au premier jour de l'OS Week organisé par les magnifiques que dis-je les sUBLIMES **AsterRealm** et **Aeliheart974**. Petit challenge très rigolo au passage, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! Voici la liste hihihi :

Day 1 : Never I have Ever / **Cinema**

Day 2 : Secret Hideaway / Art

Day 3 : Betrayal / Heart Song

Day 4 : Seeing Red / Boundaries

Day 5 : Without / Patience

Day 6 : Illogical / Knowing How

Day 7 : Remorse / Plans

Et du coup j'ai choisi le thème cinéma (et oui j'ai même pas pris le thème du jeux d'alcool, soyez fiers svp) parce que le cinéma ma vie et je peux placer mes référence hihihi. Bien sûr ça devait faire 3k et ça en fait genre 8k, mais qui est surpris ici not me. BREF je vous laisse avec ça et je vous prévient juste au cas où : c'est possiblement la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais écrit (enfin bon ça se discute mais tout de même) donc n'attendez rien de cet OS ou vous serez grandement déçu.

Des bisous à Aeli et **CATHARSIS **pour le soutient moral je vous aime fort

Bonne lecture !

* * *

— Tu te fous de moi, là ? ricane Kuroo, le front en sueur. Je vais pas te refiler cette somme. C'est genre deux mois de salaire.

Face à lui, Daishou Suguru ne semble pas le voir de cette façon. Il lui offre un sourire coincé, comme s'il parlait à un enfant très stupide, et fait pianoter ses doigts sur la surface du comptoir avec un agacement qui va en grandissant.

— Deux minables mois de ton existence déplorable ne sont rien face à la valeur de ce film, crois-moi, alors tais-toi et file l'argent.

— Non, jamais, je connais mes droits, tente Kuroo (qui ne sait pas du tout de quoi il parle, mais vraiment, une pochette de DVD ne peut pas coûter si chers, et il connaît Daishou : c'est un sale serpent à qui personne ne peut faire confiance).

— Tu n'as pas idée des efforts qu'il m'a fallu pour mettre la main sur ce truc, continue Daishou d'un ton étrangement calme. Il est interdit de diffusion à Taiwan et n'est plus disponible que sur des sites particuliers à des prix exorbitants.

— Ben il fallait pas me le prêter, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, fait Kuroo en levant les bras au ciel.

— Tu es _client_ ici, tu peux emprunter ce que tu veux. C'est le _principe_ d'un vidéoclub, pauvre idiot. Je ne vais pas récupérer des films pour les retirer du catalogue.

— Il fallait le refiler à quelqu'un de confiance.

— Vraiment, Tetsurou ? Ton excuse c'est « je suis trop con et immature pour qu'on me fasse confiance même pour prendre soin d'un film » ?

— Alors j'ai jamais dit ça, hein, mais peut-être que si tu m'avais prévenu—

Ça semble être la goutte de trop pour Daishou, qui soudainement frappe le comptoir de ses deux mains, tel un _bad cop_ lors d'un interrogatoire.

— Peut-être que je te pensais assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas mettre de DVD dans de _l'eau_, mais apparemment même ça ta pauvre cervelle de moineau a du mal à le comprendre.

Kuroo fixe le sol en silence. Des flash-back lui reviennent. Offrir des bagues à réservoir d'eau à Bokuto n'était décidément pas une bonne idée. Plus jamais.

— Écoute, on peut peut-être trouver un terrain d'entente, soupire Kuroo.

C'est certainement espérer bien trop de la part de Daishou, mais ne sait-on jamais. Dans tous les cas, hors de questions de lui filer la somme qu'il demande.

La proposition flotte dans l'air un moment sans recevoir de réponse. Daishou semble méditer, passant une main dans sa mèche d'un horrible vert toutes les deux secondes, ce qui n'est pas sans agacer Kuroo (qu'on l'enferme, par pitié, pourquoi est-ce que ce type aurait le droit d'exister dans le même monde que le sien). Son regard passe du comptoir d'un bleu délavé au visage de Kuroo, et il finit par se demander si Daishou n'a pas pour plan de lui éclater la gueule contre le meuble.

Dans tous les cas, Kuroo ne se permet pas le moindre mouvement de recul. Ne pas montrer sa faiblesse est la clé de l'opération. Le moindre faux pas peut avoir des conséquences terribles.

— Eh bien, soupire Daishou au bout de ce qui lui semble une éternité, il y a bien quelque chose que tu puisses faire pour te racheter.

Il se baisse un instant, sortant du cadre (un moment de pur bonheur pour Kuroo, qui dans un geste aussi dramatique que dérisoire, ferme les yeux et hausse le visage pour prendre une grande inspiration : voilà, enfin de l'air pur, qui mérite d'être respiré, enfin un peu de calme et de sérénité).

Son retour à la réalité ne se fait pas sans violence, puisque Daishou lui balance un calendrier au visage comme s'il n'était qu'un vieux sac poubelle dans un coin de la pièce.

— Note-moi tes horaires libres, dit-il en retroussant les manches de sa chemise jaune, accordée au veston vert sapin qu'il porte (une tenue ridicule, et il ne lui trouvera pas d'excuses : il faut toujours vérifier les uniformes avant d'accepter de bosser quelque part).

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Ne sois pas sur la défensive comme ça. Si tu bosses un peu pour moi, tu pourras t'en sortir sans débourser un sou.

Bien sûr, Kuroo se fait avoir. Il ne réalisera son erreur que plus tard — voudra retourner en arrière pour accepter de payer ses deux foutus mois de salaire, mais il sera alors trop tard. Sur le coup il sourit et récupère le calendrier et le stylo qui traîne sur la table pour écrire son nom en gros (comme ça cet enfoiré ne pourra plus rien noter d'autre) sur toutes les cases du mardi.

— Le mardi, uh ? ricane Daishou. Viens à treize heures. On va bien se marrer. Maintenant si tu sors pas ton cul de mon établissement d'ici dix secondes tu y passes la nuit et je ne garantis pas ta survie.

Il se dirige vers un interrupteur qui doit contrôler la grille extérieure et Kuroo se met à courir, car même si on le payait jamais il ne passerait une nuit entière en compagnie de Daishou Suguru. Il se glisse en dehors du magasin au dernier moment et commence à insulter vaguement Daishou, avant de décider qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine et de rentrer chez lui, le DVD abîmé toujours dans les mains.

— — —

— — —

Kuroo est de la vieille école. Il n'a jamais aimé regarder les films en streaming — et finit toujours par remplir son ordi de virus pour environ dix minutes d'images sans son —, mais ne peut pas se permettre de laisser passer toute sa fortune dans des sorties cinéma, ou même dans l'achat de DVD. D'occasion, on trouve quelques merveilles, mais ça reste un moyen très aléatoire. Il trouve un certain charme aux longues après-midis en vide-greniers, à la recherche de la perle rare, bravant les foules épaisses pour observer les boîtes sous toutes les coutures (on ne sait jamais sur quoi vous pouvez tomber. Il a une fois dénichée une version filmée en salle de cinéma qu'on avait mis à un format carré et copié sur un disque vierge avant de le mettre dans la boîte du film — le tout en Suédois, bien sûr, ou ce n'est pas drôle. Parfois, il arrive encore à Kuroo de se demander dans quelles circonstances est-ce que ce genre d'objet a pu se retrouver dans ses mains, mais bon, après tout pourquoi pas).

Toute son enfance, il a eu un vieux vidéoclub en bas de l'immeuble. Il y allait avec son père si souvent que tous les vendeurs les connaissaient, et rien ne l'enchantait plus que ce fameux moment où on le lâchait dans la section des dessins animés en lui demandant de choisir ce qui lui plaisait. Il avait même sa propre carte, la clé des portes du paradis (même si on n'y avait le droit qu'au goûter, parfois le matin, mais jamais pendant le repas).

En grandissant, il a continué à fréquenter l'établissement jusqu'à sa fermeture, une période tragique de sa vie (et celle de Bokuto, avec qui ils allaient jusqu'à fouiller les bacs à l'aveuglette à la recherche de films Hong-Kongais, en espérant qu'il y ait des sous-titres). Il avait durant cette période tenté divers abonnements sur internet, mais rien n'était comparable à la vue des rangées de boîtes colorées, aux striures des CD, au bruit du lecteur qui s'ouvre et se ferme.

Quelques mois plus tard, le vidéoclub avait rouvert et était tenu par le pire ennemi de Kuroo, depuis l'école élémentaire : un gosse qui habitait dans le même immeuble, mais au dernier étage (celui avec des terrasses immenses pleines de verdure), qui mettait des habits du dimanche et dont les parents étaient, disait-on, _catholiques_. Sa mère à lui prononçait la chose comme s'il s'agissait d'un gros mot, une main proche de sa bouche, comme par peur qu'on déchiffre ses paroles sur ses lèvres à défaut de les entendre. Catholiques, donc. _Son père travaille avec les Américains, paraît-il. _À dix ans, Kuroo voyait Daishou selon des facettes qu'il ne comprenait même pas : il était certes habillé d'une manière bien sinistre, était baptisé et parlait couramment l'anglais, pour lui ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il s'était montré curieux plutôt que craintif, mais ça n'avait au final rien apporté de bon : le petit Suguru se moquait de son manque de tenue et tout chez lui paraissait détestable. Kuroo ne s'était pas laissé faire.

Ils s'étaient malheureusement retrouvés à l'école, au collège, à l'université, jusqu'au petit club de cinéma que Kuroo fréquentait. Daishou était devenu moins prétentieux, plus abordable, mais c'était quand même un sale con alors Kuroo ne se gênait pas pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Par ailleurs, leurs goûts cinématographiques étaient en parfaite contradiction. Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer sur tout ce qu'ils voyaient — Daishou préférait Park Chan-Wook là où Kuroo vénérait Bong Joon-Ho, d'après lui Tim Burton n'avait fait qu'un seul bon film, il pensait que Han Solo avait tiré le premier, et méprisait tous les films de Tarantino, que Kuroo appréciait suffisamment pour être vexé à chaque fois —, bref, c'était une bataille sans fin et il ne fallait mieux pas les lancer sur le sujet.

Tout cela pour aboutir au vidéoclub, bien évidemment. Kuroo en aurait pleuré. Son coin de paradis était récupéré par son ennemi mortel, et il était voué à être critiqué à chaque emprunt qu'il ferait. Même le terrain d'entente qu'ils avaient trouvé (Wong Kar-Wai) fut de courte durée, car leur top cinq de ses films était légèrement différent.

Le vidéoclub existe toujours, donc, mais à quel prix.

Et le mardi suivant, quand Kuroo doit se préparer à y retourner, il se remémore tout cela avec désolation. _Tout va bien se passer_, se rassure-t-il. _Il suffira de faire chier Daishou plus qu'il ne te fera chier. Ça n'a jamais été très compliqué_ (son double du futur rirait jaune).

Kuroo débarque avec cinq minutes de retard (pour la forme), et un air détendu, genre il vient ici pour se faire masser et boire deux ou trois cocktails. Donner l'impression qu'on ne le force pas et qu'il fait tout ceci de son plein gré est primordial. En réalité, ce n'est pas qu'il a particulièrement peur de Daishou, mais plutôt qu'il tient à son abonnement au vidéoclub. Ces conneries-là sont sacrément rares, de nos jours. Et même si Kuroo a changé de quartier depuis, ça reste un quartier qui respire les mystères de l'enfance, les courses folles et les images ponctuées de rires. Il est attaché au lieu, Daishou ou pas Daishou. Tant pis, il fera avec.

— Tu es en retard, lui fait savoir Daishou d'un ton sec, alors qu'il arrive bien deux minutes après lui.

Kuroo l'observe retirer son t-shirt noir pour enfiler sa chemise verte et la boutonner devant lui, incrédule.

— Pas plus que ta décence, répond-il (parce que _quand même_).

— Allons, je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement sensible, ne va pas me dire des choses pareilles.

— Tu n'as pas pleuré devant Billy Elliot, l'accuse Kuroo.

— Littéralement personne n'a pleuré devant ce torchon, Tetsurou.

— Ce _torch_— bon sang, grogne-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus avoir à subir cette torture. Il y a des choses que ne devraient tout simplement pas être dites, surtout par Daishou.

Ayant enfin boutonné sa chemise jusqu'au bout, Daishou vient lui donner une sorte de tape amicale sur l'épaule qui lui donne des sueurs froides.

— Bon, viens par là, on va parler des détails du contrat.

— Quel contrat— commence Kuroo, qui trouve cette situation de plus en plus suspecte.

Daishou lui offre un sourire rayonnant tout en fermant tous les stores de la boutique, ce qui n'est évidemment pas pour le rassurer. Kuroo cherche un objet qui pourrait lui servir à se défendre au fond de ses poches, au cas où Daishou aurait pour idée de l'assassiner et de vendre son corps contre une nouvelle copie de ce fameux DVD qu'il a niqué. Malheureusement, tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main est un vieux chewing-gum qui ne doit plus être mangeable après être passé au moins six fois en machine à laver.

— Tout va bien se passer, Tetsurou.

Il doit s'agir de la phrase la plus flippante que Kuroo ait jamais entendue de toute son existence.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as baissé les stores ?

Daishou laisse échapper un son à mi-chemin entre le gloussement et un grognement animal qui lui hérisse les poils de bras, sans pour autant répondre, ce qui rend le tout encore pire. Puis, tout en gardant son regard lié au sien, il passe sa main sous le comptoir et un petit _clic_ se fait entendre. Sous le regard ébahi de Kuroo, les lumières autour d'eux s'éteignent pour ne laisser que le fond du magasin éclairé. Le mur couvert d'affiches se sépare soudainement en deux et semble être avalé par les étagères, révélant un écran qui doit au moins faire sa taille, entouré d'autres étagères encore.

Kuroo cligne lentement des yeux. Il fixe le tableau pendant au moins trente secondes, puis revient à Daishou, lui jetant son regard le plus excédé. Apparemment très content du petit effet qu'il vient de lui faire, ce dernier saute par-dessus le comptoir pour rejoindre le fond du magasin, et Kuroo le suit presque automatiquement, ne sachant pas s'il doit encore plus se méfier ou juste se prendre au jeu.

— Bienvenu dans le monde des ombres, siffle Daishou (il semble rayonner comme le psychopathe qu'il est, les bras écartés, paumes vers les ciels et sourire débordant de son visage). À partir d'aujourd'hui tu peux dire adieu à ta petite vie miteuse. Tu as fini de jouer les citoyens modèles, de toute façon la société se porterait mieux sans toi. Tu n'as rien à faire avec les honnêtes gens.

— Mais laisse-moi donc, je suis irréprochable.

— Tu dis ça alors que tu changes ta brosse à dents tous les trois mois.

— C'est pour faire des économies, et ça n'a rien à voir.

Daishou hausse un sourcil, comme pour dire que _si, ça a tout à voir, espèce de crétin_, mais Kuroo est déjà passé à autre chose : il s'approche des nouvelles étagères et en observe le contenu d'un oeil critique.

— C'est ça, ton entreprise illégale ? Plus de DVD ? Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu déçu.

Avec un geste de la main dramatique, Daishou récupère un stylet sur le côté de l'écran et l'allume.

— Hey, mais je reconnais ce truc, commence Kuroo. C'est le même écran que celui qu'on a récupéré pendant notre cours de maths en sixième. Ça marchait une fois sur quatre et la prof était trop petite pour calibrer le stylet alors personne n'arrivait à écrire correctement avec.

— Mais non, tu vas voir, c'est bien mieux, grogne Daishou, attendant une réaction de la machine qui ne vient pas.

— Ah oui, effectivement c'est beaucoup plus convaincant, fait Kuroo en hochant la tête devant l'écran noir.

Daishou réappuie sur le bouton Power et l'écran s'allume enfin sous le regard peu impressionné de Kuroo. Armé de son stylet, il navigue jusqu'à un dossier nommé « MISSION D'INFILTRATION MÉGA SECRÈTE », ce qui doit être le pire nom à donner à un dossier qui traite d'une mission d'infiltration méga secrète.

— Attends-toi à être chamboulé, dit Daishou en double-cliquant sur le dossier.

L'écran devient tout blanc et affiche un gros « ERROR MONITOR ERROR » avant de s'éteindre. Kuroo jette un regard blasé à son ennemi juré, qui ne paraît plus vraiment impressionnant avec toute cette histoire.

— Encore une fois, je suis vraiment chamboulé.

— Ouvre ta gueule une fois de plus et je t'enfonce ce stylet où je pense.

— Je comprends mieux l'ambiance intime, répond Kuroo avec un haussement d'épaules. Tu es plus entreprenant que ce que je pensais.

— On va dire ça autrement : si tu te permets une autre remarque sur la qualité du matériel, je te fais payer ton abonnement moitié plus.

Kuroo laisse échapper un glapissement scandalisé.

— Tu n'oserais pas !

— Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? lui demande Daishou en s'approchant dangereusement, la voix soudainement doucereuse et la boucle bien trop proche de son oreille.

— Bon, tu as gagné. Déballe ton plan.

De nouveau en confiance, Daishou croise ses bras sur son torse avec des airs de petit prince.

— Tu vas aller à la bibliothèque, fait-il savoir.

En toute honnêteté, Kuroo s'attendait à un peu mieux. Que disait-il, déjà ? Que son petit monde serait tout chamboulé ?

— Et avant de faire le malin, écoute-moi donc jusqu'au bout : tu ne vas pas y aller seul.

Kuroo veut bien se retenir, mais là c'est un peu du foutage de gueule.

— C'est fou, fait-il en secouant la tête, tu penses venir faire un travail honnête dans un vidéoclub et tu te retrouves à faire des choses ultra dangereuses et illégales, style aller à la bibliothèque, mais à plusieurs.

Mais Daishou ne semble pas impressionné, et se contente d'un sourire encore plus grand.

— — —

— — —

Ainsi, Kuroo apprend qu'_aller à la bibliothèque en bonne compagnie_ veut en réalité dire _aller voler des films avec Mika_.

Vous pourriez penser que c'est un travail amusant, mais vraiment, ça ne l'est pas. Kuroo craint pour sa vie et la présence de Mika devrait aider (il peut dire que c'est une professionnelle, une espionne de génie et ça se voit : elle porte des lunettes de Soleil même à l'intérieur) ; mais c'est sans compter sur la bibliothécaire qui n'arrête pas de le fixer comme s'il sortait des égouts, ses petites lunettes rondes glissant sur son gros nez gras avec autant de facilité qu'un gosse armé d'une luge sur une piste vierge.

— Elle me fait peur, fait-il savoir à sa nouvelle partenaire. Elle ressemble un peu à un lama.

— Tu as peur des lamas ? demande sèchement Mika.

— Non, pas particulièrement…

— Alors je ne comprends pas où est le problème. Reprends-toi un peu, mon vieux. Je travaille habituellement en solo et je n'ai pas besoin d'un enfant qui me geint dans les oreilles.

Elle retire ses lunettes de soleil juste pour le fixer de ses grands yeux bruns pendant quelques longues secondes. Kuroo essaye de faire genre qu'il n'est pas intimidé en soutenant son regard, mais en vrai il est à deux doigts d'appeler Daishou pour se plaindre.

— Ok, mais je suis sensé faire quoi, au juste ? finit-il par demander. La liste que Daishou nous a filée n'est pas si longue, tu pourrais te débrouiller toute seule, et de toute façon comment veux-tu qu'on passe sans se faire prendre ? Il y a un portique et—

Il n'a pas le temps de poursuivre, car Mika lui donne un coup de pied au cul qui le fait tomber sur une des tables centrales de la bibliothèque. La femme-lama, qui semblait attendre ce moment depuis des heures, se lève tout d'un coup et se précipite sur lui, poussant Kuroo à croiser ses bras devant son visage, comme pour faire un bouclier. Malheureusement, ça ne suffit pas à le protéger des postillons ou de la mauvaise odeur quand elle s'adresse à lui.

— Silence dans la bibliothèque ! s'exclame-t-elle, mais en chuchotant. Mais vous vous croyez où, jeune homme ? Il a des honnêtes gens qui ont besoin de calme ici et vous pensez qu'ils ont envie de voir un pauvre type s'écraser comme un vieux chiffon sur leur table ?

D'autres mots continuent à quitter sa bouche, mais Kuroo n'écoute qu'à moitié, essayant de trouver une opportunité pour s'expliquer, et de fusiller Mika du regard par la même occasion. Mais un furtif regard en sa direction lui indique qu'elle est en train de retirer les bandes magnétiques des DVD qu'ils ont récupérés d'un rapide coup de scalpel, simple et efficace. Quelle traîtresse ! Elle profite du fait que Kuroo se fasse engueuler comme un poisson pourri pour lui voler toute la gloire et faire les trucs un peu stylés !

Quand Mika semble enfin avoir terminé et commence à se diriger vers la sortie (_travail d'équipe_, qu'ils disaient, hein), Kuroo réagit finalement en courant de toutes ses forces pour la rejoindre, échappant de peu à la bibliothèque, qui semble à deux doigts de piquer un sprint pour le rattraper et faire de sa vie un enfer pour le restant de ses jours. Mika garde un visage parfaitement impassible. Ils quittent le parking et deux rues plus tard, elle s'arrête. Elle retire ses lunettes et devient tout d'un coup une personne gentille.

— Merci de l'avoir retenue pendant que je m'occupais des DVD ! s'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui paraît affreusement sincère, comme si elle ne l'avait pas elle-même poussé dans la cage aux lions sans aucun scrupule. Ça m'a vraiment aidée !

— Euh, de rien, je suppose ?

Elle lui attrape le bras et reprend la marche.

— Tu n'es pas aussi stupide que Daishou l'avait prédit.

— Ça fait plaisir à entendre, répond-il avec un sourire coincé qui crie _je vais tuer ce sale enfoiré dès que je le revois_.

Mika hoche joyeusement la tête et sort son portable, vérifiant leur location.

— Bon, on va directement se mettre en route pour notre prochaine mission, on a du pain sur la planche. Est-ce que tu as des papiers d'identité sur toi ?

Quelle drôle de question.

— Oui, toujours, répond Kuroo.

— Très bien.

Elle lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et il se laisse bêtement charmer.

— — —

— — —

Deux mois plus tard, quand la boîte aux lettres de Kuroo est inondée de lettres furieuses d'au moins sept médiathèques différentes, il décide que ça suffit et qu'il va régler son compte à Daishou. Lorsqu'il débarque dans son vidéoclub, il le voit dépoussiérer ses rangées de DVD avec toute la fierté du monde, armé d'un plumeau rose pétant et habillé d'un tablier à froufrous, sans la moindre honte.

— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? siffle Kuroo en agitant sous le nez de Daishou une des fameuses lettres.

Ce dernier ne semble ni impressionné, ni même surpris de sa venue. Il plisse les yeux et lit le document en silence, hochant la tête de temps à autre.

— Ça m'a tout l'air d'un document de rappel de la médiathèque. Tu es en retard de trois semaines.

Bouillonnant, Kuroo prend une grande inspiration et tente de garder son calme.

— Je croyais que tu devais les garder le temps de l'emprunt avant de les retourner directement à la médiathèque.

— Moi, j'ai dit ça ? demande Daishou avec un ton si incrédule que Kuroo se demande s'il ne va pas juste l'étrangler.

— _Mot pour mot_.

— Je suis confus. Jamais je n'aurais sorti une telle aberration. Si je récupère des films, c'est pour la vie.

Kuroo tente de l'attraper par les bretelles de son tablier, mais Daishou l'éloigne en agitant son plumeau dans ses cheveux, y répondant la moitié des microbes du monde.

— Espèce de sale petit enfoiré, je me suis fait chier à faire une bonne dizaine d'abonnements différents pour t'obtenir tes fichus films et tu oses me faire un coup pareil ?

— _Il fallait les refiler à quelqu'un de confiance_, ricane Daishou, reprenant les mots que Kuroo lui a sorti quand il s'est lui-même retrouvé dans le même genre de situation.

— Je vais tellement te tuer—

— Pense à ton abonnement, mon p'tit Tetsu ! s'exclame Daishou. Tu veux avoir à payer trois fois plus cher pour avoir accès au bonheur ?

— Va te faire foutre.

— Je n'aime pas trop cette attitude, mais on fera avec, déclare Daishou en tapotant son nez de son index (probablement plein de poussière, Kuroo renifle avec dégoût).

— Non mais sérieusement, je fais quoi de toutes ses lettres ?

Il ne veut pas avoir de comptes à rendre à toutes les bibliothèques du pays. Les gens qui bossent là-bas lui font peur, et il ne sait pas ce qu'il risque. Si ça se trouve, ces conneries vont lui coûter plus cher que cet abonnement foireux.

— Fais preuve d'inventivité. Stimule ta propre mort, change d'identité. Fais un feu de joie. Ou ignore-les comme tu ignores toute forme de bon sens.

— Venant de ta part, je trouve ça très hypocrite.

— Bah, je n'irai pas jusque là. Tu me reproches quoi, au juste ? D'exploiter un ami un peu benêt ? Hey, je ne suis qu'un modeste homme.

— S'il te plaît, ne prononce plus jamais le mot « ami » en parlant de moi, je vais en faire des cauchemars.

— Tu dis ça, mais on sait tous que ce serait des rêves érotiques, mon pauvre chou.

Kuroo secoue la tête en tentant d'exprimer un profond dégoût, mais reçoit un clin d'oeil aguicheur en réponse, et décide qu'il a envie de mourir.

— Et puisque tu es là, tiens, j'ai une autre mission pour toi, continue Daishou (qui ne semble pas comprendre que Kuroo a des _limites_, comme un humain normal, et qu'il a l'avantage physique sur lui).

— Va crever, pauvre con.

Une moue contrariée passe sur son visage alors qu'il se glisse derrière le comptoir et ouvre l'écran de l'ordinateur de l'accueil.

— Très bien, je rajoute un zéro à ton abonnement.

— Non ! Attends !

— Hm ? J'ai cru entendre un insecte me bourdonner dans l'oreille.

— Ne fais pas ça, grogne Kuroo. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Daishou le regarde et feint la surprise.

— Ah, c'était toi ?

Si Kuroo possédait une jauge pour mesurer son envie de meurtre, elle serait pleine à craquer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répète-t-il avec lenteur.

— Oh, calme-toi donc, je sais que tu es tout émoustillé à l'idée de me venir en aide, ça va venir, roucoule Daishou.

— Je vais appeler Mika.

Il perd soudainement son sourire, comme s'il venait de lui détruire son château de cartes.

— Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît.

— Alors donne-moi tes instructions, qu'on en finisse.

— Fort bien.

Avec une grimace maussade, Daishou attrape un bloc note et arrache une feuille de papier, sur laquelle il se fait à écrire très rapidement, prenant un air de plus en plus sérieux à chaque ligne. Une fois le tout terminé, il tend le document à Kuroo.

— Va voler ça à la Fnac.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Oh, ça va, c'est pareil qu'à la bibliothèque. Tu attends le bon moment pour retirer les bandes magnétiques s'il y en a. Au pire, prend juste les DVD et laisse l'emballage dans le magasin, je m'en fiche. Même un gosse de six ans pourrait le faire.

— Espèce de _criminel_.

— On vit comme on peut, dit Daishou avec un haussement d'épaules.

Kuroo finit par se résigner et attraper le papier avec beaucoup de réticence sous le regard féroce de Daishou.

— C'est juste pour cette fois, je te préviens.

— — —

— — —

Le vol de DVD en grande surface se révèle plutôt simple, même si Kuroo décide d'éviter de se rendre plus de trois fois dans chaque magasin qu'il vole, de peur de se faire repérer. ll prend rapidement ses aises et se révèle être un si bon élément (pas autant que Mika, mais il ne faut pas rêver), qu'il se retrouve même en mesure d'exiger de meilleures conditions de travail.

Ainsi, Daishou lui lègue un vieux scooter qui ne peut pas dépasser les trente kilomètres par heure, mais qu'il reste plus agréable que la marche à pied. Pour être honnête, la limite de vitesse peut être une véritable faiblesse dans certaines situations. Une fois par exemple, Kuroo ne trouvait pas la version Blu-Ray d'un film de la liste, avant de se rendre compte que la dernière copie était dans les mains d'un gosse de peut-être quinze ans, près des caisses. Kuroo avait fait appel à ses meilleurs talents de coureur pour lui prendre l'objet des mains et courir en dehors du magasin, passant sous le nez des vigiles qui n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir. Le gosse, pour son plus grand malheur, était en rollers, et avait poursuivi Kuroo pendant dix bonnes minutes — il avait dû abandonner le scooter, car il ne faisait pas le poids (et aussi parce qu'il recevait des regards moqueurs de la part des conducteurs de sa file). L'histoire s'était bien terminée, car Kuroo s'était caché derrière des poubelles et avait réussi à semer le gamin, mais tout de même.

Néanmoins, le scooter l'a sorti plus d'une fois d'une mauvaise situation, car il est dans un si mauvais état que si quelqu'un le poursuit, il peut le lui balancer dessus sans craindre de l'abîmer davantage.

Daishou semble très satisfait par l'avancée des choses. Mika continue à infiltrer les médiathèques (et arrête d'utiliser l'identité de Kuroo, vu qu'il ne reçoit pas de lettres de différents établissements), alors que lui s'attaque aux grandes surfaces. Ensemble, ils font les vide-greniers et les petits commerçants. Le montant de son abonnement ne change pas, et le harcèlement des bibliothèques n'a plus aucun effet sur lui. Il a définitivement quitté la terre des honorables citoyens, mais de toute façon, Kuroo a abandonné son honneur depuis bien longtemps. Il s'y fait.

Ça n'empêche pas Daishou de veiller sur son Empire du Mal avec la vigilance d'une maman ours, déployant les stratagèmes les plus fous pour que Kuroo ne puisse pas être en mesure de la trahir (le prix de son abonnement, l'argument du scooter, ou même le fait qu'il pourrait le dénoncer à la police). Pourtant, ce n'est pas la peine : Kuroo commence à se complaire dans cette absurde comédie. Daishou est une sale ordure, mais Mika est souvent dans les parages et elle est d'excellente compagnie (dès qu'elle retire ses lunettes. Une Mika en mission est une Mika que vous voulez éviter), et aime se moquer de Daishou avec lui.

Tous les mardis soirs, ils profitent de leurs trouvailles sur le fameux écran de Daishou, qui ne fonctionne peut-être qu'une fois sur quatre, mais qui fait bien son job quand il est lancé. Et si ça ne marche pas, tant pis, ce sera une soirée shots. Kuroo ne se souvient pas s'être précédemment bourré la gueule en compagnie de Daishou, mais c'est étrangement agréable : il perd une partie de son mauvais caractère et son visage devient moins répugnant. Ils s'endorment deux ou trois fois l'un contre l'autre, mais n'en parlent jamais, même Mika n'ose pas évoquer la chose. C'est certainement mieux comme ça.

Le seul inconvénient dans tout ça est que Kuroo commence à y mettre un peu trop d'énergie. Il ne se contente plus que des mardis (c'est à croire qu'il est devenu kleptomane) et ses études en prennent un coup. Ayant toujours eu des facilités en cours, il garde un classement satisfaisant, mais il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il s'endort en cours. Son professeur principal essaye de le prendre à part, mais il assure que tout va bien chez lui. C'est sans compter sur Daishou, qui prend lui-même l'initiative de lui trouver une excuse très convaincante.

Un matin où Kuroo peine à suivre, il se fait réveiller par la porte qui s'ouvre d'un coup, laissant entrer l'infirmière scandalisée dans la classe. Son regard semble parcourir les rangées une à une, jusqu'à arriver au visage de Kuroo. Elle lui fait un signe discret et il doit la rejoindre devant les regards interrogatifs de tous ses camarades.

— Votre oncle et votre tante sont arrivés, lui déclare l'infirmière quand ils sont enfin dans le couloir, à l'écart des autres élèves.

— Ah ?

Kuroo a bien de la famille du côté de son père, mais ils ne se parlent pas vraiment.

— Oui, ils vous attendent. Mon pauvre petit. Je suis désolée, vous auriez pu nous en parler, vous savez. Dire que vous n'avez pas loupé une seule journée de cours depuis l'accident !

Elle semble dans tous ses états et Kuroo commence à sentir les emmerdes. Il décide néanmoins de rentrer dans son jeu, ne sait-on jamais.

— Euh, oui, merci, fait-il d'une petite voix.

— Vraiment, j'en ai parlé avec votre professeur principal il y a quelques minutes, et il était tout aussi chamboulé que moi. Perdre vos deux parents en même temps, ça a dû être si difficile.

Kuroo manque de s'étouffer avec de l'air et lui jette un regard mortifié. Elle semble interpréter sa réaction de la mauvaise manière, car elle lui passe une main affectueuse dans les cheveux.

— Allons, allons, ne pleurez pas—

Il ne va pas pleurer, non. Daishou va pleurer. Il n'y a que lui pour lui faire ce genre de coup, ça ne fait aucun doute.

— Je vous remercie, madame, répond Kuroo en faisant appel à ses meilleurs talents d'acteurs pour avoir l'air effondré. Vous dites que mon oncle est arrivé ?

— Oui, il vous attend pour vous mener à l'enterrement.

— Bien. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de m'accompagner, je connais le chemin.

— Oh, mais c'est la procédure, déclare-t-elle avec un air apeuré, comme si elle craignait que Kuroo ne s'évanouisse à son départ.

Kuroo doit donc faire tout son possible pour se retenir de se précipiter sur Daishou lorsqu'il l'aperçoit au loin, dans une décapotable rouge flamboyante, accompagné de Mika. Ils portent tous deux des lunettes, et Daishou a fait fort : il s'est appliqué une fausse moustache qui lui donne l'air d'un imbécile, mais qui au moins le vieillit un peu.

— Il s'agit bien de votre famille ? demande l'infirmière.

— Oui, c'est bien eux, répond-il en grinçant des dents.

— Eh bien, je vous laisse dans ce cas. Bon courage…

_Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça_, pense amèrement Kuroo.

Il avance jusqu'à la voiture et s'y glisse silencieusement. En haussant le regard, il remarque que la moitié de sa classe les observe, le nez collé à la fenêtre. Kuroo soupire lourdement et se met à grimacer.

— Hey, tonton, tu ne veux pas te magner un peu le cul ? Faudrait pas rater l'enterrement, quand même.

— Patience, mon enfant, ose lui répondre cet affreux serpent.

Ils n'échangent pas le moindre mot jusqu'à ce que Daishou quitte le parking, laissant enfin à Kuroo la possibilité de l'étrangler sans soulever de questions de la part de son équipe enseignante.

— Non, mais sérieusement, vous vous êtes pris pour Ferris Bueller ou quoi ? Vous êtes complètement tarés ? Mais ça va pas de faire des trucs pareils, enfin ?

Mika retire ses lunettes de soleil et hausse les épaules.

— C'était son idée, se défend-elle.

— Mika, tu sais que je t'adore, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir été forcée à rentrer dans son jeu.

— J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre cette scène, répond-elle avec une moue qui passerait presque pour de la timidité.

— Oh, c'est bon, pas la peine de nous agresser, là ! s'exclame Daishou en tentant de donner un coup à Kuroo tout en gardant les yeux sur la route (ce qui ne fonctionne pas et il se retrouve juste à battre l'air comme un imbécile). Comme ça tu auras plus d'air libre, ils te laisseront bien prendre des vacances supplémentaires, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est tout bénef'.

Kuroo est à deux doigts de le jeter hors de la voiture, mais il conduit et ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.

— Mais tu te rends pas compte putain, continue-t-il, de plus en plus conscient de la situation. L'info va faire le tour du bahut, c'est n'importe quoi. Mes parents vont pas pouvoir venir à la remise des diplômes et—

— Ouais, enfin faudrait déjà que tu aies ton diplôme pour ça, pauvre chou, vu tes capacités mentales j'en doute fortement—

— Et j'ai un pote qui a vraiment perdu ses parents ! reprend-il, se laissant aller à son ton le plus dramatique. S'il l'apprend, et tu peux être sûr que ça va arriver, je serais plus jamais capable de le regarder dans les yeux !

— Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés.

— Mais ferme ta gueule putain, je te jure que je vais te tuer sale enflure, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mes parents—

— Papa, maman, désolé, un regrettable accident est arrivé ? ricane Daishou.

— Ouais, ben le regrettable accident, ça va être toi, mon pauvre vieux.

Mika choisit ce moment pour intervenir :

— Tu dis ça parce que tu comptes te le taper ou bien tu veux vraiment le tuer ?

Kuroo commence à manquer d'air.

— MIKA NE T'EN MÊLE PAS JE TE PRIE—

— Rho ben ça va, je demande, on sait jamais !

— Sale gosse, va, grogne Daishou, ne parle jamais plus comme ça à ta tante !

— Merci mon chéri, répond Mika en faisant semblant de pleurer.

C'est à peu près à ce moment que Kuroo commence à penser que même s'ils ont un accident, il s'en fiche. Qu'ils crèvent tous, même lui. Au moins il y aura encore des gens pour le regretter.

— Je vous déteste tellement, grogne Kuroo. Daishou, tourne à droite.

Daishou regarde l'impasse que Kuroo lui indique sur sa droite et soupire très calmement.

— C'est une phase, ça te passera. Bon, maintenant calme-toi, on arrive bientôt.

— Mais _où ça, bordel ?_

— Aux portes du Paradis. De rien.

— Ah parce qu'il faut que je te remercie, en plus ?

— Tu dois avouer que j'ai sorti le grand jeu, fait Daishou en désignant la voiture. J'ai même mis une fausse moustache juste pour tes beaux yeux.

— Je vais te la faire bouffer, ta moustache. J'espère que tu t'étoufferas avec.

— Bon, vous avez fini ? soupire Mika. Il faut qu'on ait l'air de professionnels. Qu'on se fonde dans la masse.

Kuroo désigne Daishou du doigt, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

— Il a l'air super professionnel avec ses cheveux verts et sa moustache ridicule, sans compter la voiture. C'est sûr que ça attire pas l'attention.

— Tu sais, déjà qu'on n'a pas spécialement envie d'entendre ta voix de vieux grincheux, si en plus c'est pour insulter mon bébé d'amour, tu peux te la fermer, hein, fait Daishou en caressant doucement sa voiture du bout des doigts.

— Ben c'est vrai que la voiture n'aide pas vraiment, fait remarquer Mika.

Kuroo lève son pouce vers le haut. Enfin une phrase sensée.

— Mika, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui voulais pousser la référence à Ferris jusqu'au bout.

— Ce qui est fait est fait, concède-t-elle, faisant preuve de la mauvaise foi la plus totale, vu le regard que lui jette Daishou.

— Bon, vous comptez me dire où on va, un jour ? finit par s'impatienter Kuroo. J'espère que vous ne venez pas de foutre ma vie en l'air pour une connerie.

Il faut avouer que le sourire que Daishou lui offre en se retournant vers lui est glaçant. L'occasion est certainement spéciale. Kuroo espère en ressortir vivant, mais il est rassuré par la présence de Daishou : s'il risquait gros il leur ferait faire tout le boulot tout en se contentant de compter les mouches assit derrière son comptoir.

— On va voler un camion, lui fait savoir Mika, apparemment aussi fatiguée du long silence.

— Haha, très drôle. Donnez-moi la vraie raison, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

— Je viens de te la donner.

Daishou laisse échapper un gloussement qui lui donne l'air d'une vieille folle édentée.

— Ben voyons, fait Kuroo. On va voler un camion, ouais, c'est ça, prenez-moi pour un con.

— Tu me traites de menteuse ?

— Nooon, jamais j'oserai. Ce serait tellement plus improbable que de voler un putain de camion, répond-il tu ton le plus ironique dont il est capable.

— Kuroo, tu as ma parole.

— Et mon cul c'est du poulet. Désolé, tantine, il va falloir trouver mieux.

À ce stade, Daishou doit être à deux doigts de se pisser dessus tant il rit.

— Bon les gars… Concentrez-vous… Faut qu'on soit en état— réussit-il a marmonner entre deux éclats de rire.

— En état pour voler le camion, insiste Mika.

Kuroo les fixe très longuement.

— Vous êtes sérieux, finit-il par souffler.

— Ça alors, il comprend notre langage…

— On va finir en prison, grogne-t-il en passant ses mains sur son visage.

— Pense à ton abonnement, Tetsu, intervient Daishou. Deux zéros en plus…

— Tu vas trop loin.

— C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça, répond Kuroo en secouant la tête, scandalisé.

— Parce qu'il faut bien un modèle de perfection pour vous inspirer, pauvres fous.

— Tu es un être répugnant.

— On est presque arrivé, fait savoir Mika, les coupants net dans leur échange de mots d'amours. Suguru, où sont mes bandes d'épilation ? Je dois les réchauffer un peu dans mes mains avant de les coller.

Kuroo se retient bien de demander ce qu'elle compte en faire. Au point où il en est, moins il en sait, mieux il se porte.

— À côté de l'autre nigaud, répond Daishou.

Mika se retourne et attrape le sac qui traîne à côté de lui. Elle en sort quelques bandes et semble faire ce qu'il faut pour les préparer. Kuroo attend en croisant les bras sur son torse avec un air indifférent. Tant qu'on ne lui donne rien à faire, il ne fera rien.

— Bon, je vous explique le plan, reprend Daishou. Un camion de livraison va arriver près de la Poste. Il sera rempli de ces coffrets collectors qui reviennent directement du dernier Festival de cinéma sur Tokyo. Ça veut dire des films en avant-première, en super qualité et avec un coffret hors de prix. On se débarrasse du chauffeur et on récupère le tout.

— C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue de toute ma vie, fait remarquer Kuroo avec un calme qui le surprend lui-même.

— Je m'occupe du chauffeur, fait Mika. Kuroo, tu sais conduire un camion ?

— Non.

— Écoute, ce sera une expérience intéressante.

Un petit silence suit sa déclaration.

— C'est une blague.

— L'opération commence dans trente secondes ! s'exclame Daishou. Tenez-vous prêts.

— Je refuse de voler un camion, je me casse, s'exclame Kuroo en commençant à se hisser hors de la voiture.

C'est sans compter sur Daishou, qui lui attrape le bras pour ramener son visage à quelques centimètres de lui.

— Si tu te barres maintenant, je te rajoute pas un, ni deux, mais _trois zéros_ sur ce putain d'abonnement, susurre-t-il.

— Ben vas-y, je préfère être pauvre, mais en liberté.

— J'ai des preuves contre toi que je peux utiliser et tu le sais. Vols à l'étalage. Par dizaines.

Kuroo lui jette un regard noir qui semble faire un peu d'effet, car Daishou en perd à moitié son sourire.

— Très bien, accepte-t-il. Tu l'auras voulu. Ne viens pas te plaindre après.

Il n'a plus grand-chose à perdre de toute façon. Et il est épuisé. S'il finit en prison, au moins il sera séparé de Daishou (ou sinon rien de tout cela n'a le moindre sens). Daishou lui répond par un sourire radieux, mais pas si convaincant que ça, comme s'il s'inquiétait soudainement pour l'état mental de Kuroo, alors que Mika se gare à côté du parking en question.

Elle coupe le moteur, et ils se fixent tous les trois à tour de rôle, avant de descendre dans un mouvement commun. Kuroo sent son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, mais en parfaite contradiction avec son état, il a l'impression que le monde tourne au ralenti. Sur sa gauche, il voit Daishou prendre une grande inspiration et approcher sa main de la sienne pour la serrer pendant un bref instant, avant de se pencher et de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue. Déstabilisé, Kuroo en oublie que le moment est crucial et commence à rougir sous son regard amusé, ouvrant la bouche pour ne rien dire.

— Ah, monsieur ! s'exclame Mika en faisant de grands gestes. Ici !

Un type en uniforme se retourne vers elle et lui sourit poliment.

— Nous venons récupérer le camion, fait-elle.

— Pardon ?

— La commande est annulée. Il y avait une erreur sur la marchandise.

Le type fronce les sourcils et appelle quelqu'un d'autre certainement le chauffeur. Mais avant de lui donner la chance de prononcer la moindre phrase, Mika lui colle sa bande d'épilation sur la bouche. Puis elle en saisit une nouvelle et répète l'opération avec son acolyte. Sous la surprise, ils réagissent à peine, jusqu'à ce Kuroo décide d'intervenir en attrapant leurs têtes pour les cogner l'une contre l'autre, les faisant perdre connaissance.

— Wow, fait Mika, ça, c'est la classe.

— Quel homme, renchérit Daishou en papillonnant des yeux.

— Je vous emmerde. Allez, dans le camion, grogne Kuroo, qui veut juste en finir avec tout ça.

Ils s'y glissent en vitesse et Kuroo constate avec soulagement que la clé est sur le siège du conducteur. Il démarre l'enfin et prend une grande inspiration.

— J'espère que vous êtes bien attachés, les prévient-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il embraye et commence à appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

— — —

— — —

Deux jours plus tard, Kuroo trouve un Daishou qui paraît très fatigué sur son paillasson.

— Oh ? Si ce n'est pas ce bon vieux Suguru, ricane-t-il. Je crois que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais en train de te faire chasser par une petite vieille et son chat après avoir vomi dans sa poubelle.

L'expérience du camion fut pour Daishou un passage traumatisant, si on en croit le regard effaré qu'il lui renvoie. Et en y réfléchissant, Kuroo ne pense pas l'avoir autant entendu beugler de toute sa vie. Contre toute attente, Kuroo avait plutôt passé un bon moment, même quand il avait « accidentellement » tapé dans la décapotable rouge de Daishou en sortant du parking, avant de se faire insulter de toutes les façons possibles inimaginables.

— Il y a des flics devant le vidéoclub, fait savoir Daishou.

— Ohlala, mais quelle surprise, ça, fait Kuroo, qui devrait probablement se sentir plus concerné et inquiet que ça, mais qui au point où il en est n'est même plus capable de faire semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à faire.

— Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver.

— Mais moi non plus, c'est fou. Débarquer avec un camion qui fait trois fois ta taille devant ton magasin devrait passer totalement inaperçu. Sans compter les deux types assommés.

Daishou fait claquer sa langue contre son palais avec un air irrité.

— Il n'y avait pas de caméra de surveillance dans le quartier ! s'exclame Daishou. En plus, c'est un coin de vieux ! Personne ne fait gaffe à ce genre de trucs. On est resté quelques minutes à peine devant la boutique avant de se débarrasser du camion.

— Peut-être que c'est la dame avec le chat qui n'a pas apprécié les cochonneries que tu as faites dans sa poubelle, répond Kuroo avec un haussement d'épaules. Elle t'a dénoncé.

— Ouais, c'est sûrement cette vieille biscotte.

— Pour sa défense, c'était dégueulasse. J'aurai fait pareil.

— Merci pour le soutien, Tetsu. Je te rappelle que si j'ai vomi, c'est parce que tu conduis comme un pied.

— Tu n'avais qu'à le faire, sombre crétin.

Daishou commence à taper du pied, l'air très fatigué par toute cette histoire, tout d'un coup.

— Bon, dans ton les cas, je ne vais pas rentrer chez moi de ci tôt. Tu m'héberges ?

S'apprêtant à l'envoyer chier, Kuroo laisse échapper un rire narquois qui s'évanouit au moment où Daishou passe ses bras dans son coup, venant doucement l'enlacer, comme si c'était un geste très naturel. À quelques centimètres à peine du sien, Kuroo ne le trouve plus répugnant du tout, et son cœur rate un battement en réalisant cette triste vérité.

— Allez, s'il te plaît… susurre-t-il. J'ai pas d'autres endroits où aller…

Kuroo tient le coup pendant peut-être dix secondes, puis décide que ce sera encore un jour où il cédera aux caprices de Daishou Suguru. Il l'attrape par la taille et clôt la distance qui les sépare. Ses lèvres lui paraissent étrangement délicates pendant les premières secondes, des confiseries occidentales qu'on n'oserait pas manger par peur de les abîmer. Puis il craque et se laisse aller complètement, et Daishou perd toute trace de douceur. Ils titubent vaguement jusqu'à la porte, et Kuroo finit par rompre le baiser pour le demander, encore tout essoufflé :

— Attend, tu ne comptes pas fonder un nouvel Empire illégal sous mon toit, hein ?

Et Daishou, visiblement très contrarié de devoir s'arrêter, lui attrape le col avec un regard perçant.

— Je te rappelle que tu me dois toujours le prix des dégâts sur ma décapotable. Mais on peut peut-être régler ça autrement.

Puis il l'attire à lui avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, et Kuroo doit laisser derrière lui toute tentative de mener une vie décente un jour.

— — —

— — —

_**fin.**_

* * *

Et maintenant les petites notes de fin :

1\. Le DVD avec une version filmée en salle d'un film suédois au format carré c'est arrivé dans mA MAISON, ma sœur achète des films d'occasion and this happened... C'était... Trop bizarre genre vraiment personne n'a compris mais que voulez-vous

2\. La référence à Ferris Bueller est devenue une whole ass scène mais vous pouvez pas me blâmer parce que ce film c'est ma vie voilà allez le voir si c'est pas fait il est sur Netflix et il pète le feu

3\. Les coffrets collectors c'est trop génial donc je comprends Daishou (même s'il fait de la merde mdr) même si le bon plan ça reste d'avoir parmi ses proches quelqu'un qui a été jury à Cannes not gonna lie

4\. Quand ils sortent de la décapotable rouge là j'imagine la scène comme dans Baby Driver mais en moins stylé parce qu'ils savent pas du tout ce qu'ils font et que leur seule arme c'est les bandes d'épilation de Mika fofjdfodo

VOILÀ, MERCI D'AVOIR LU ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça me remplirait de joie :) ! Vive le kuroshou ! Je vais essayer de poster mon OS du jour soon :D !

Des bisous !


End file.
